Old Packs, Enduring Bonds
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: Things would be solved tonight. Things from Lagos all the way to Victor’s other reasons for knocking on his brother’s rented cabin door in the dead of winter. Pairings: Victor/Logan
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Logan sat at a bar, his usual calm but cautious expression on his features as he paid attention to the beer in front of him while ignoring the idle chatter of those around him. If anything he regarded them half the time with little interest. The bar wasn't top of the line, it was an out of the way bar that only locals seemed to frequent regularly. But what did catch his attention about the place were the grounds it stood on. This was the very spot his life changed as he knew it; he learnt he had claws that shouldn't have existed in the first place. He learnt that his securities and creature comforts were only an illusion of what he never truly had.

That very knowledge nearly brought up his last meal into his throat, especially when he thought about his mother's reaction to that night. Her disgust of him. But what seemed to hurt more then that was gaining a brother who he would only lose over time.

His cigar smoke filled the small area he took up, going unnoticed in a smoke-free bar, damn laws anyways. Logan was a regular, has been for a week much like he was a regular at an underground cage fighting competition that happens late every night. He came here about a week after Emma gave birth to her and One-Eye's first child; they named their daughter after Jean. He still felt the stinging pain at the reminder of a woman he grew to love, a woman who would've never returned those affections.

"Would ya like anything else?" Sarah the bartender asked, she ignored the smoke coming from the cheap cigar after all this gruff and rather unsociable man kept the drunken regulars in check. She couldn't help but notice every time she spoke to him he either had a haunted look in his eyes or they just seemed older then they should be. She never asked though, it was never in her place to be nosy.

Logan looked up; he probably wouldn't have noticed her standing there if she never said a word. He felt like growling at her for bothering him, but he shook that temptation away inwardly as he took the cigar from his mouth and answered,

"No, had 'nough darlin'." She accepted his answer and left him be, thankfully, he didn't feel like being sociable or at least what he would consider to be sociable which usually includes more then one sentence. She was a nice girl, not as attractive as others he's seen but she was a decent looking girl. Too young to be working in a bar in his opinion, but he never made any comment about it mainly due to the fact that it wasn't any of his business and he didn't wish to make it so.

Scanning the area for a moment he noted that it was still snowing heavily outside, which wasn't a problem. The jeep that Chuck gave him would be able to drive through it just fine. Around his neck he wore dog tags that said the name "James Howlett" instead of Logan or Wolverine. No one knew that because they never really got close enough to read them. Rogue does, she was the only one who felt comfortable in hugging him but she never saw them close enough to read the name. He was Logan to her, he was Logan to everyone there even to himself a majority of the time. But there was times when he was James, little brother of Victor Creed and bastard son of Elizabeth Howlett and Thomas Logan.

Growling lowly to himself, his growls drowned out by a scuffle that broke out between two people too drunk to punch straight or say a proper word. Lucky bastards. Logan stood up while placing his usual twenty down, paid for both the single drink he has due to the fact that he only feels like having one today and the tip money to Sarah for her usual kind treatment. He didn't bother shaving or trimming his hair or sideburns, so it gave him more of a wilder look which was fine. People were less likely to approach you when you had an appearance of a mean logger or some kind of feral man emerging from the forests surrounding the area.

He was staying at a rented cabin not to far from town, far enough away for seclusion yet close enough so he didn't have far to go in order to frequent his bar and dominate his cage. He won't bring any of the others here, this was his place. His territory. And despite the fact that he cared about them, would kill for them, they weren't welcome here.

Climbing into his jeep he turned it on and headed out, ignoring the proper rules of the road. It was fine; no one was coming anyways so why bother. The snow was coming down thick enough to make it more difficult to see far in front of him, but that was fine he knew the road well enough to drive blind by now.

He didn't see the truck following behind him though, the snow made that too difficult to really bother. After all, despite the fact that the weather was horrible it was a commonly used road by the locals.

* * *

Victor sat in his truck, watching the bar across the street while he stayed parked in a small grocery store located across from it. It took awhile, but he found him again. And how ironic that his brother came home, or what used to be his home before it became the location of a town and a mansion was replaced with a bar. Good. He hated that mansion. He hated working the grounds with his father. He hated his father. He even hated the Howlett's.

It's been a half an hour since his brother entered that bar like every other night before. His brother was rather predictable and liked to have control of things. A meager attempt in controlling his baser urges no doubt. His brother was still living in such denial to what they were; it saddened him some to see that and angered him even greater because of his brother's denials. When would the runt just grow up?!

A low growl ripped from his throat that was cut off by the sight of his brother exiting the building, finally. He waited to start up his truck, ignoring the fact that it was cold inside the truck. It didn't matter; despite the fact that he liked to stay warm he was capable of tolerating cold temperatures for some time before it started to really affect him.

As soon as James was moving he followed behind, keeping his lights on low beam in order to make his presence less known. But the snow was providing him enough cover, the weather for once was on his side when it came to hunting down his brother. It made scent hard to pick up for them, after all they weren't bare or any other creature who had a greater sense of smell then they did. And they didn't have the ability to track in the snow like the arctic predators were able.

They had to rely on the wind in weather like this and the wind was blowing in the right direction to give him the element of surprise, hopefully it would stay like that. He knew it would only get harder the closer they got to the cabin; there was only one long road to get to it which meant he had to leave his truck near the end of the long road. Oh well, make it harder to drive out or by chance in.

"Huntin' season." Victor mused as he calmly followed the tracks in the snow, it was easier to follow James's vehicle that way and not to mention even if he did lose him thanks to the white out conditions making the tracks less and less visible he knew where the cabin was.

He barely noticed the tracks turning; in fact he had to rely on memory to know when to turn. Growling lowly he followed the jeep at a distance, it was only a black shadow visible through the heavy snow. That didn't matter, he hunted in worse. Traveled in worse too and at a younger age too. Stopping the truck he got out and closed the door quietly, not wanting to risk his brother hearing him. Despite the visibility being worse then preferable and his sense of smell not as useful his ears still made up for it.

So did James.

Victor moved slowly, watching for tracks in the snow leading to and from his direction. Nothing. Smirking at that he moved quickly and silently, like any good predator.

He could see the outline of the cabin, the lights were on. Which would make his approach more difficult, but he knew he could do it. He had experience with these sort of things. So many times he snuck up on young couples hiding away in cabins during the winter in order to bond, sometimes they brought their children. Sometimes they didn't.

They screamed so beautifully, but that no longer excited him. They were weak, they weren't a challenge. No what he wanted once again was to possess a predator like himself. And the only person good enough was a person he had once before, the only person he ever cared about him once upon a time. The only person he cared about.

He stopped the birthday surprises when his brother made it known that he remembered, Victor still remembered the thrill that ran up his spine at that. His animalistic nature purred with his delight. He wondered if it was his Christmas gift that did that. He hoped so. Remaining in the shadows of the log pile at the side of the house he could see his brother's shadow moving about, the window was open and he could smell that it was in fact his brother.

Faint echoes of howls carried in the wind, he ignored those. They meant nothing to him. But his brother always loved the sound of howls from wolves, would stop and listen to them too. And sure enough Victor had to duck further into the shadows as his brother drew closer to the window. Concentrating on paying attention to the wind direction, luck was still on his side. Good.

The window was closed and Victor was tempted to sigh in relief, but that was below him so he remained quiet. Once satisfied that James wasn't near the window's he slipped underneath them and towards the front door. That left one problem though.

What to do next?

Knock then invite himself in? Or just skip knocking and enter the cabin?

* * *

Logan wondered through his cabin, there wasn't much in it. Just a bed, dresser and a television set that he doesn't use. The fire place was lit; it wasn't that he couldn't stand the cold. He could, if he had to. But he preferred to have some sort of warmth nearby, he did in some ways liked his creature comforts but unlike most of the people he knew he could live without them just as easily.

He stripped off his shirt when a sound of movement caught his attention, someone was outside or at least that was what barely heard sounds told him. The howling however caught his attention as he neared his window, touching the windowsill enough to lean and listen. He loved howls. It spoke to parts of him that he both hated and feared without the bloodshed that usually accompanies most things that deal with that part of him.

He was what he was though, no denying that. He was the best of what he did, and above all else he now had a place to belong and a place to actually put his skills to use for some cause that he never considered fighting and killing for before.

The wars, sure some of them had good reasons as far as wars were concerned. Freedom, things like that. But he only joined the wars because his brother joined them after a while and they were a way to get closer to society. Or at least as close as things would allow him and his brother to get.

Closing the window he moved away from the window, there most likely wasn't anything out there. Just some animal or something, it didn't matter. No one in their right mind would be traveling in this weather; he only did so because he doesn't have anything other then the insurance that might not be up to date on the jeep that Chuck gave him.

On the floor laid forgotten was newspaper that outlined the current mutant issues going on. When weren't there mutant issues? Logan threw his shirt in the laundry room, small washer and dryer but he didn't have much cloths in the first place so it didn't matter.

He was just about to head to the bathroom to take a shower when loud knocking caught his attention. His metallic claws immediately sprung from their confines with an audible snikt. Sniffing the air futilely he forced his claws away as he threw on a plaid button up shirt and did up the middle as he walked towards the door. It wasn't out of modesty that he did that, just the thought of being assaulted by cold air seemed rather unpleasant to him.

He strained his mind trying to figure out who would be on the other side of that door; it couldn't be anyone who was lost. No one should be driving in this weather. So who would have the nerve to either A follow him or B knock on his door.

His features twisted into a scowl as he reached for the door and opened it. Immediately the scowl turned to an angered growl rumbling from his throat it seemed like. Of all people to be standing at his door! The person at his door was none other then his cursed brother who he didn't want to deal with at the moment.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" Victor mocked, scanning the area behind James and slightly reveling in the warmth he could feel coming from inside.

Logan felt his rage starting to build already, even the edges of his vision started to bleed red in his anger. No one in the world could rattle his cage as quickly and as easily as his brother. But that was the point he figured, who knew you better and could push your buttons easier then your brother?

"What the hell're you doin' here?!" Logan snarled angrily, his claws already sliding down to be ready to be used. He forced them to remain sheathed, and that action was most likely caught by his brother due to the arrogant smirk that graced his brother's features.

"Not the greetin' I would have liked from my baby brother. How you doin'?" Victor taunted, shifting his weight to lean more against the doorframe as a clear sign that he didn't plan to move anywhere anytime soon.

"Be lucky I ain't greeting ya with these." Logan snarled, releasing one set of claws from his tightly gripped fists and showing them off. The firelight reflected off of them, but Logan ignored that. It didn't matter to him.

"Now is that anyway to talk to me?" Victor said with a shrug, uncaring about the claws he's dealt them before and was all too familiar with how they felt going in and coming out so it wouldn't be anything new.

Snarling lowly Logan was unsure of what to do, but if he didn't figure something out he would end up attacking and for all he knew that was exactly what his brother wanted. And the toothy grin told him his brother was all too aware that Logan's buttons were being pushed. Great.

"What're you doin' here Victor?" Logan growled out, forcing the words to be understandable. It was hard, he was angry and his claws despite the metal incasing them itched to sink into Victor to paint the ground red.

* * *

Victor mildly listened to the question. Why was he here? The answer was obvious to himself, and obviously not so obvious to his brother. If it was, his brother no doubt would be more pissed off then he already was.

He had several reasons he was here. One was old scores to tie up, Lagos for one thing. The mess that happened on the Island and James's last words to him before they went separate ways. Not to mention one of the more urgent ones, he wanted a predator rather then prey tucked underneath his belly. Whether consented, or not. It won't matter; the end outcome will be the same.

"We need to talk runt." Victor stated with a careless shrug, pushing his way past his snarling brother. His brother wasn't going to attack him, not like the snarl said he would. Victor knew a bluff when he heard one. And plus, the attack will no doubt come later. That much he was certain about.

"'Bout?" Logan forced out, slamming the door behind Victor as he watched as Victor inspected the cabin and noted the newspaper with little interest.

Victor wasn't impressed; his brother could have done better then this. There was countless other cabins with better quality, sure there was that annoying problem of occupants but that was easily remedied. Of course, his brother would never do something like that.

"Things." Victor grunted as he left slight marks on the door frame leading into the bathroom. He heard a growl behind him; his brother was annoyed that much was certain.

"What _things_?" Logan snarled, of course his brother wasn't co-operating which did nothing to keep him from getting angry and something told him that the conversation they were going to have wasn't one he was going to enjoy.

Victor turned around and eyed his brother calmly; he could practically taste the anger coming off his brother. Saw it in his eyes as his brother no doubt fought to stay in control, a useless attempt he knew. James would attack him soon enough regardless of that whimsical attempt of control. But, Victor knew it was about time to get down to business and get the ball rolling rather then play with fire longer then he had to.

"Lagos 'mong other things." Victor stated calmly, calculatingly even. He watched his brother's anger die away and shock become the most prominent emotion, but that didn't last long the anger was back. It seldom left and was always a constant part of his emotional standard no doubt. Granted he could feel his own anger at the situation start to rise, he's been good and keeping it down up to this point but this would be it.

Things would be solved tonight.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** This fanfic ignores the third film. Jean still died though (_nothing I have against her_) but Xavier and Scott remains alive. There is a hinted (_rather obviously I'd say_) pairing between Emma Frost and Scott Summers. There is a hinted connection to 'A Christmas Remembered' in this chapter.

The pairing is as said in the summary, Victor Creed and Logan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Logan felt mild pain in his hands from gripping his fists so tight. The nerve his brother had to come here and dare to pull a stunt like this. To talk, or at least fake wanting to talk. It must be some sort of game; lately since he lost his memory and joined the X-Men his brother played a lot of games with him, more then what used to be normal for them even before Stryker came into their lives. And none of games could be considered friendly and far from good natured.

Sniffing the air he couldn't pick up any signs that this was a lie, but he couldn't be certain after all perhaps his brother did in fact want to talk while having it some twisted game to throw him off. Snarling softly, more so to himself in his frustration with the entire situation he had to force down his usual responses to Victor which mostly consist of violence and bloodshed, which most likely will come later no matter how much pushing down he does.

The animal in him, the savage beast, howled in the prospect of a fight breaking out. Reveled in it. Logan pushed that part of himself away and glared dangerously at the all knowing smirk he received from Victor.

Silence seemed to stretch on between them, and soon it became obvious that his brother was becoming agitated with the silence. Good so was he.

"I ain't got nothin' to say to you 'bout that." Logan snarled out, his claws itching underneath his skin to come out. It was clear to Logan that his statement was the last straw with his brother who snarled out angrily in return, claws lengthening into their sharp curved hooks. Logan always found that Victor's claws hurt more then his own would due to the curved nature of them, they hook and tore at flesh. An effective weapon.

"Like hell ya don't. You have 'lot to say 'bout it." Victor snarled, he felt like pacing in his quickly rising animalistic rage but he forced that down and stood his ground glaring at James without giving any ground.

"Like _what_." Logan snarled, though he had a faint idea of what Victor was either referring too or going to refer to at any moment here. Having to talk about it brought back too much pain. John. Fred. Bradley. All dead. So was Kayla. His thoughts interrupted by the snarled words of his brother.

"Like why'd you leave runt. Why ya decided to throw common sense to the wind and walk." Victor snarled, he felt the need to make fists but chose against that simply because of the claws elongated on each tip of each finger.

"You gotta be jokin', you're askin' me why? You damn well should know why! You always proclaimed that you know me better then myself." Logan snarled angrily, his muscles twitched with the need to attack his brother with such an accusation. He was the one throwing common sense to the wind by walking!? His brother really should look at himself before daring to throw such an insinuation like that in Logan's direction!

Logan no longer noticed the storm blowing outside, nor how the fire crackled like he would usually either notice or listen to when alone. But right now he wasn't alone; right now he had company and was getting very angry. Red nearly blotted out his vision and Logan was forced to hold it down, he couldn't afford to go into a berserk rage right now. When that happened his judgment and rational abilities all but disappear.

"Right… I forgot, your insistent moral obligations." Victor mocked in a snarl, he was too angry at the moment to push away the anger from his voice in order to properly taunt his brother.

"It ain't just that… You damn well know Stryker was just using us, using everyone on that team! And you said _I_ threw common sense to the wind!" Logan growled angrily, claws nearly piercing through his skin. The pain did nothing to quell his anger or assist him in keeping control of himself, if anything it just seemed to fuel his quickly growing anger. Great, just his luck.

* * *

Victor was visibly shaking in cold fury now. James accused _him_ of being the one who lacked common sense! After everything he sacrificed for James! After everything he has done for his baby brother! His claws were extended as far as they would go; if they could go longer they would be at this point.

Of course he knew Stryker was using them! That's what people do, they use people. They lie, they cheat and they were fakes and above all else they were weak! He was audibly snarling, barely anything in his snarl sounded remotely human at this point. He could see the tall tale signs that those adamantium claws were itching to make an entrance in this discussion.

Well, who was he to deny them?

With a bestial roar Victor attacked with a quick swipe in his brother's direction. An audible sound of snikt was noted but ignored; it was the claws he had to pay attention to not the sound they made when they came out of hiding.

Claws entered his shoulder; he ignored them in favor of digging his claws into his brother's chest. He could feel the metallic ribs against the sides of a couple of fingers as he curled his fingers in order to keep a good grip on his brother and threw him towards the back of the cabin. Victor followed his brother, even as he crashed through a closed door of a bedroom.

A roar stopped him from following James right to his spot; instead he braced himself for an attack. He saw the rage in his brother's eyes, a rage so deep it turned his eye color from his normal color to black.

Victor felt the wind get knocked out of him as his brother hit him with full force, there was nothing holding back now. No humanity, no morals and no sense of right and wrong. No, they were playing true to their parts. Two animals fighting. Victor returned the roar with one of his own and bite down on James's shoulder and dug his hand into the man's stomach while pushing back, trying to get the upper hand once again.

He tasted blood, and with that any control he might have had was gone. The fight once more led in the same direction, a room that wasn't even being used as spare furniture became props in their brutal fight.

Victor managed to get his brother down and used a chair to hit him over and over again until only a small part of a leg remained in his tight grip. The advantaged didn't last long however as he soon was kicked hard enough to force him away from where James laid snarling and angry. His back was to a window, and even before he even got the chance he was tackled and the both of them fell out of the window into a pile of snow and now broken glass.

Victor rolled away from the cabin; it wouldn't give him much room to fight if he stayed there. The cold barely felt and the falling snow ignored. He watched James do the same, claws still out and a snarl twisting his features.

Victor charged, not really caring that his brother wore no shoes and the only protection against the weather was jeans and a plaid shirt only done up with one button. He felt the warmth of blood against his claws and his side where he was stabbed contrasting with the cold of the weather they fought in. Snarling angrily Victor pushed his brother away and threw a blind swipe for James's face tearing into the skin and showing off the metallic skull underneath.

Even as the wounds healed Victor still saw the bloodied lines of where his claws slashed successfully.

* * *

Logan growled lowly as he felt claws rip his face open in four different spots. His fists felt colder from the blood freezing, everywhere blood or snow touched was colder. It didn't matter though; he'll deal with that later. Right now he had a bigger problem. Logan attacked again, slashing at his brother in quick lunges he felt more warmth over his fists when he connected and felt the pain of retaliation when he missed as claws hooked into his flesh and tore with dangerous ease.

Their fighting stayed near enough to the cabin that it was still in sight, but other then that they shed blood that was quickly covered up with fresh snow all over the back yard leading to the front.

Logan wasn't sure how long the fight lasted but the cold and the constant fight was starting to get to him, and he could tell that it was affecting his brother as well due to the fact that the hits were still brutal but not really blind anymore and they both were slowing some. How much they were slowing wouldn't have been noticed by anyone else, but they noticed because they fought each other so many times that they knew every move the other could and probably would make.

It was why Logan lost half the time. And it was also why he won half the time.

Logan felt the cold of metal hit him in the back, his jeep that most likely had a good dent in a door now thanks to Victor. Snarling he grabbed hold of the wrists that belonged to the claws hands buried in his chest and shoulder, the pain was enough to keep him from completely calming down. Instead he remained at the borderline of calmness and the berserker reaction he had a few seconds earlier.

It was obvious that his brother wasn't in his feral rage either, a calculating look he received proved him correct as he made eye contact in defiance. Eyes narrowing Logan tightened his grip, claws still out. He could smell the faint scent of arousal, too faint to truly be sure if it was accurate or not. He pushed that little tidbit of information away for now as he let go of one wrist and buried his claws up to his fist against Victor's side. A grimace and snarl was the only reaction he received.

Logan was testing the waters at the moment; he needed to know everything happening at this very moment in order to really form a way to perfectly handle whatever it was his brother had in store for them. Not to mention the position he was stuck in wasn't working in his favor as Victor stood between his slightly bend knees.

All in all, Logan was pinned.

He wouldn't stay like that for long though, the narrowed glare of his brother was the only warning he got as he was tossed into a snow bank. Hard enough to create a hole in his shape and make getting up more difficult. Snarling angrily Logan moved to get up but found Victor was already on his position and attacking again, a hand buried in his stomach.

Gasping in pain he couldn't hide behind a snarl or growl as he felt something being removed along with Victor's hand. Sure enough he caught glimpse of his innards being tossed aside, that was enough to remind him for the millionth time that his brother was a twisted individual. Not that he needed to be reminded.

By the fifth time Victor removed healed organs out of him he managed to get an arm out from beneath him instead of trying to get his right arm from Victor's grip. Slamming it into Victor's throat he managed to distract him long enough for Logan to push him off.

Logan managed to get to his feet quickly, attacking with renewed rage as Logan let out a roar.

His attack didn't get too far being that Victor was already up on his feet again, a sadistic grin showed off inhumane fangs as Logan was met half way by his brother. Thus continuing their fight until Logan found he lost his advantage in footing as he was forced into deeper snow which caused him to sink up to his knees and it was hard to try to pull his legs free.

For a moment he couldn't see Victor, cautious panic picked at his mind as he tried to relocate his brother in order to defend himself. A sound caught his attention to his left, he should have known his brother was quick enough to up the scale to his advantage even more then it was at the moment.

The last thing he saw was the sight of a part of a tree that Logan moved off the road a few days ago coming at him. He knew he should have moved that tree farther away, if only knew that his brother would have attacked him here of all places. Everything went black.

* * *

Victor panted in exhaustion; he wasn't too fond of fighting to the point of exhaustion. He always liked to outlast his opponents and watch as they grow exhausted and their hope fades when they notice that he wasn't plagued with the same weakness's as they were. But he couldn't deny the fact that this was by far the best fight he ever had in a long time.

He looked down at his brother who was slumped awkwardly in the snow unconscious. Finally! His brother just didn't know when to give up, but then again he obviously gets that from his side of the family. Victor felt his lips twitch at that but did nothing more then that as he dropped the slightly bloodied large thick branch he used to knock his brother into a more co-operative state.

Pity he couldn't have used a bigger piece of wood. Walking to the best of his ability he managed to keep himself from sinking into the same pile of snow his brother was slumped in and remained on the quickly disappearing road while he pulled his brother from the spot, ignoring as his claws sliced into James's wrists. Dropping his brother in the snow for a moment before picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder and headed towards the cabin. His clothes were damp and bloodied, but so was his brother's.

He had to fix that.

"Such a pain in the ass Jimmy." Victor grunted as he trudged towards the cabin through the snow, it was easier to walk in then the deeper stuff they fought in and the snow pile his brother got stuck in. Which was good, he doubted he'd have enough patience to really deal with that right now.

Opening the door he felt the warmth starting to die thanks to the broke window in the back of the cabin, located in a room that wasn't used and a fire that was going out. Kicking the door closed behind him he placed his brother down on the ground as careful as he could which was a far cry from the fight they just had.

Moving into the room he found extra blankets and tossed them out of the room in order to use in a bit, uncaring as blood whipped off onto them from his drying hands covered in his brothers blood.

There wasn't anything to use in order to keep the cold air from coming in, oh well. Victor knew how to deal with that easily enough as he exited the room with extra sheets and closed the door behind him. Rolling it up he stuffed one at the bottom of the door while tearing up another sheet and stuffing it into the top of the door in the crack between the top of the door and the doorframe. It won't keep all the cold air out but it will keep most of it out.

There was wood near the fireplace, it was dry enough to use so he used that in order to get the fire going properly. Once he was satisfied with that he stripped from his wet cloths and moved towards the bathroom, he'll use the tub in order to wash the blood from his cloths and see what kind of damage was done to his cloths. He didn't relish the idea of having to walk all the way to his truck for clean cloths if he could help it.

Running a cold bath, it was best in order to get blood from cloths with less chances of it staining. Though staining never bothered him, he wore black anyways. Dropping his cloths into it he let it soak while he used the sink to wash himself free of his blood and his brothers.

The quiet was enough for him to have some freedom to think without worrying about getting maimed and butchered on the bathroom floor. Not that it was a problem really; it was just a problem he didn't really want to deal with at the moment.

Their talk hasn't really started yet and already he nearly lost a kidney among other organs he'd rather keep in their place. And he still had to truly start their conversation, which he knew would lead to brotherhood business or X-Men business.

And the funny thing was, he wasn't even apart of the Brotherhood anymore yet he knew the runt would no doubt question him at some point. Pity he won't ask about how come he called himself Sabretooth for awhile there. Oh well.

Victor doubted that he would tell his brother why he chose that to be his 'mutant' name when Victor has always sufficed before. After all, James was the reason he chose that name. James and his liking of the big extinct cat during that time he was with his brother and the rest of Team X in a museum where he maimed Pudgy and left him strewn over a mammoth as decorations.

Training his ear towards the living room where he left his brother he couldn't detect any movements, which meant he hit his brother hard enough to keep him out for a bit. Good. Leaving on his boxer's he walked into the living room and stripped his brother of his torn and bloody cloths.

Scoffing slightly at the fact that even after all this time his brother still didn't use boxers. Taking the cloths he tossed them into the fireplace and moved back to the bathroom and fetched a wet hand towel in order to clean his brother up some.

* * *

**Authoress note:** And thank you Eriadne for catching my mistake in the title.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Logan woke up warmer then he remembered being when he was knocked unconscious. Remembering how he was knocked unconscious he sat up straight and let out a low frustrated growl. He should not have been knocked out that easily! Looking around his brother wasn't anywhere in sight, which meant nothing he could be lurking anywhere.

Sniffing the air he picked up his brother's scent and it was still pretty fresh. So he knew his brother was still here, or he just left. Logan hoped for the latter. Standing up he quickly realized that he wasn't wearing anything and was cleaned up. Frowning in confusion about that he moved towards his bedroom where he had his bag full of clean cloths.

Much to his disdain he couldn't find his bag, it wasn't where he put it last. Growling he stalked to the laundry room for dirty cloths and found those were missing as well.

The sound of the front door being opened and closed. Logan's claws were out as he walked towards that direction, ready to demand answers. As soon as he got close enough he threw a punch and had it connect with his brother's jaw.

"Hello to you to runt." Victor said, ignoring the fact that he got punched and moved around James further into the cabin and sat down on the sofa where he placed his brother moving the blanket out of his way as he did so.

Logan snarled angrily as he turned around and moved towards the sofa and took the blanket and wrapped it around himself. Standing around naked with a fully dressed brother wasn't in his 'to do' list.

"Where the fuck is my cloths." Logan demanded angrily, not moving from his spot ignoring how his brother eyed him cautiously before dismissing him and turning his attention to the fireplace. That was enough to anger Logan more then he already was. Not only did his brother knock him unconscious and did something with his cloths, but he invaded Logan's place and pointedly ignored him. The animal in Logan demanded that fact to be changed, and Logan for once agreed.

He quickly moved to the spot in front of his brother and grabbed hold of his shirt collar with one hand while having his other poised to attack, claws out. Finally his brother's eyes moved from the fireplace to Logan's face in mild annoyance and a hint of amusement. Logan wasn't sure if he should be angrier at the annoyance or the amusement.

"Where. Is. My. Cloths Victor." Logan snarled as he tightened his grip and fist, uncaring that the only thing he was wearing was a blanket he rolled up and tied around his waist.

* * *

Victor quickly grew tired of having his shirt gripped by his brother and being threatened with claws poised in a position that clearly spelt either attack or a threat to attack. Victor suspected that it was both. Why did his brother have to be so irritating sometimes, he'll never know.

"The intimidation tactic doesn't really work with me Jimmy, I'll just heal and it'll start another fight." Victor stated calmly as he lunged forward successfully pushing his brother to the ground and quickly straddling his lower stomach to ensure that he stayed there. Ignoring his brother's snarls and growls Victor grabbed hold of his brother's wrists before those claws could connect with anything important and pushed them to the ground near his shoulders.

"As for your cloths, I burnt them. Would've told ya that if you asked nicely runt." Victor added when he was sure his brother was pinned. Or at least he hoped his brother was pinned well enough. Hard hits to his back told him he had legs to worry about now because he didn't feel like getting kneed in the back.

The snarling coming from his little brother increased, as did the struggling so Victor had to minimize the struggling by using his legs and pinning down James's legs successfully separating them slightly. Not that it mattered at the moment; the only thing that mattered was getting his little brother to stop struggling so much.

"Why the fuck did you do that for?!" Logan snarled finally, frustrated that he was stuck in a position where he was both pinned and defenseless.

"I have my reasons." Victor taunted, though part of the reason for that was to make his job easier when it came to reclaiming what was his. And being that he was admittedly selfish he set things up to ensure that he gets what he wants. And in this case, burning the cloths is a step closer to getting what he wants due to the fact that cloths was now an obstacle that wasn't in his way nor would it ever be for now.

Victor was slightly amused at the outrage he saw in his brother's face at the answer he gave. His brother was so expressive when it came to his emotions; it made it easy for Victor to control the situation even when his baby brother didn't even remember who he was.

Or what type of animal he was.

* * *

Logan couldn't believe it! Of all ways to answer he gets an answer that doesn't do what it's suppose to do. And that was providing an answer. So Logan had no choice but to keep digging for the answer.

"_Like_." Logan growled out, anger causing him to grit his teeth hard. He was vulnerable like this and that was enough to keep him shake in his anger, the last time he was in this position and vulnerable it didn't really bother him then but now after everything changed it pissed him off.

A smirk was Logan's answer which caused him to growl lowly while he continued his struggling in full and unfortunately unsuccessfully despite the fact that it was obvious that Victor wasn't having an easy time containing him.

"That's for me to know Jimmy, for now." Victor taunted while he fought hard to keep his brother restrained, damn his brother was good at struggling far better then any of the frails or men he had underneath him before.

Logan's frustrations in the situation reached a new high, who knew he could get this frustrated in his anger. But then again, the only person who could get him to this point was his brother. One-Eye wasn't even able to get him this frustrated or angry, not even with the help of his wife who ironically was the little sister of his dead lover.

"Now that we're past the whole I'mma gonna kill you part. We gotta talk Jimmy." Victor said, not really waiting for his brother to come up with anything to say or insult him with.

Logan's eyes narrowed, they weren't over the I'm going to kill you part as far as Logan was concerned but if agreeing to talk was going to get him off the ground like this then he would agree to it.

"'Bout." Logan forced out between his gritted teeth, glaring at his brother the entire time.

Lagos. Among other things most likely. Though Logan didn't really want to talk about that time, it brought back too many wounds that never truly healed. Lagos was the first domino's to fall that lead to the incident on The Island and him becoming an experiment with adamantium coating his bones. Why did his brother want to talk about a time that caused a lot of pain mixed with betrayal?

"You already know runt." Victor snarled slightly, though he eased up some before getting off his brother altogether knowing that he risked getting attacked again but deemed it worth the risk at the moment.

Logan sat up and watched his brother cautiously before standing up himself, judging the situation for a moment and knew that at the moment the upper hand went to his brother. And Logan hated that. Walking over to the sofa he sat down, he'll let his brother start the conversation. Grudgingly.

"Ya… I know." Logan grunted out, crossing his arms across his chest while he watched as Victor turned and tended to the fire for a moment before moving to the other side of the sofa and sat down as well mimicking the crossing of his arms.

"Why'd you leave Team X Jimmy, I don' want this moral crap either about what Team X was doin' was wrong or not. There's more to your reasonin' then that." Victor stated leaving no room for arguments when it came to the answer his brother would give.

Logan wanted to growl but settled for a sigh instead, of course his brother would ask for a more thorough explanation then what he considered to be important enough to leave at that. The main reason was for moral reasons, he couldn't be apart of a group that allowed the slaughter of innocent people for stupid unimportant reasons that were far from good enough when it came to killing.

The underscore reason though was his brother. Logan couldn't watch it anymore, his brother enjoyed killing too much and it became apparent by the Second World War that it didn't matter who he was killing so long as he was spilling someone's blood. Vietnam seemed to put things in clear more then Team X did though. They were set to be executed because his brother was about to rape a woman and ended up killing a soldier who attempted to stop him.

"Jimmy." Victor's growled out, angered that his brother got caught up in his own thoughts rather then answering the question that in his mind was simple enough even for his brother to answer.

Logan glared at his brother as a response, his thoughts interrupted by his brother. But that was fine; he was used to his thoughts being interrupted inconveniently thanks to living at a school for part of the year.

"I don' see a reason in talkin' about that. You already know why I left." Logan said, keeping his voice in a neutral state about the whole thing, not taking his eyes off the fireplace while keeping himself alert to what his brother was doing. A growl caught his attention first before Victor even spoke.

"I know part of why you left, what's the other part. I know you Jimmy, there ain't just one reason for anythin' you do." Victor snarled, usually there was only one reason due to the fact that his brother was a simple person who liked to keep things simple but he knew in the situation he was talking about there was more then one reason after all when it came to them there always was.

* * *

Victor hated it when his brother wasn't coming clean and just saying what was on his mind. It drove Victor nuts and so many times since they were young he had to continuously poke at his brother in order to get it out of him. He was kind of hoping that he wouldn't have to do that this time but it became obvious that he would have to.

James just wouldn't come clean easily.

"Was it 'cause of me?" Victor asked, hating what he said but found it would be a good way of getting information out of his brother. And the stiffening told him that he probably hit more on the mark then either of them either intended to or hoped to.

Victor at that moment wanted to storm out of the cabin! His brother, who he protected and raised, left because of him! The ungrateful whelp! Growling lowly he forced himself to remain there and growled out,  
"Well?"

Victor noted that his brother wasn't looking at him now and focused a little too much on the fireplace. Another habit his brother did when he was uncomfortable with the situation was to focus on something other then the person, who in most cases was Victor, James was speaking to.

"It ain't that. Not completely." Logan said he found the words were having trouble coming out, this was why he always avoided talking about matters that were too close to home, because of the anxiety and pain it usually brought up.

Victor's eyes narrowed as he eyed his brother calmly, it wasn't the reason completely. Then what else could it be?

"Then what is it?" Victor asked coldly, more coldly then he actually intended but he wasn't going to retract what he asked just because the tone of his voice was wrong. It was a question that needed to be answered. And it would be answered before the night was through even if he had to beat it out of his brother.

Victor watched his brother shift and grumbled about his preference in fighting instead of talking which caused Victor to snort. Of course his brother would prefer to fight instead of talk, but of course his brother wasn't going to get his way. Not today anyways.

"Well?" Victor said, not as cold but still there was an edge in his voice that cried out impatience without leaving any room for any excuses or reasons for the conversation to die.

"'Cause I couldn't do it anymore for fuck sakes. I couldn't watch you…" Logan said, though he was cut off by an agitated and obviously angry brother.

"Watch me what? Kill? Jimmy, it's what we do! It's what we're good at. You aught ta know that by now!" Victor interrupted of course that was a part of the reason. He should have known. Anger seemed to tighten his muscles in his want to attack, his brother expected a lot out of him.

"_That_ an' to watch you lose more 'n more control over yourself." Logan snarled out, angered at being interrupted but more angered that his brother had the nerve to recite what Logan unfortunately knows all too well.

Victor breathed in deeply; it took a few deep breaths in through his nose in order to calm himself down enough to be able to continue this conversation that was now touching on sensitive issues.

"You expect too much out of me…" Victor hissed out, angered beyond reason. Why did his brother have to go there! Why did his brother deny himself and abandon him because Victor did what his baby brother was too afraid to do. Embrace that part of himself that would never go away.

"Like hell I do! I never asked anything from you! The _one_ time I asked, you refused. Instead you stayed with Stryker and his band of idiots!" Logan snarled angrily, the edges of his vision were red again and he knew if the situation wasn't calmed down right now and the conversation stopped then another fight would be started.

Victor snarled angrily, his brother never had to ask for anything! Victor raised him, he protected James, he provided for him and made sure his brother had as easy of a life as possible given what they were. And finally when they had a place to stay, a place where they didn't have to either watch their backs or hide what they were his brother took off!

"You never had to ask Jimmy! I made sure you had everything you wanted before you could ask! All I ever asked for in return is for you to follow! That's all." Victor snarled, standing up angrily and pacing the room in front of the sofa. It was all he could do in order to keep himself calm. Or at least as calm as he could.

"Bullshit. You asked a lot from me, hell you even asked me to give up my humanity!" Logan snarled, standing up himself and watching every move his brother made and grimaced inwardly as his brother came to a dead stop, everything seemed to either slow down or stop.

"You ain't human Jimmy! You never were! Not since that night you killed our father!" Victor snarled out angrily, his face contorting in his rage as he created fists while ignoring how blood poled around the tips of his claws and ran down his fingers dripping off his fists.

Silence.

* * *

Logan gapped at his brother. Never has his brother actually brought up that night, not even during the time of Team X or after it before he lost his memory. It hurt and it was a cruel reminder of what happened that night everything came crashing down on him.

His pain soon gave way to anger. How dare Victor bring up that night! How dare him! The animal in Logan roared out in outrage as Logan growled angrily and lunged forward, claws out.

"Bleed." Logan snarled, it was the only coherent word he could make out in his anger and outrage. He attacked Victor who reacted just as violently uncaring on where he struck his brother so long as he did what Logan snarled out.

The fight didn't last very long, just long enough for Victor to pin his brother to the ground with enough force to hold him there despite the anger coursing through Logan.

When Logan finally stopped struggling against his brother long enough to note that he was once again on the ground though this time Victor positioned himself between his legs. Growling lowly Logan struggled, uncaring about the position he got himself stuck in.

"Calm down." Victor demanded, anger still heard in his voice but that was the extent of his anger at the moment.

"Get. Off." Logan demanded angrily, though he suspected that it would be pointless. His brother showed no sign of doing that so Logan settled for struggling while he laid on his belly arms twisted uncomfortably behind his back. He could feel most of his brother's weight on various places on him which made it hard for him to get free.

"No." Victor snarled into his brother's ear, despite the anger floating around he could feel the tall tale signs that the struggling and fighting was doing nothing but arousing him which caused Victor to curse inwardly, this was not the time to lose control to that.

Logan felt unwanted shivers go down his spine due to the fact that his brother spoke into his ear at a close proximity. Not to mention the lack of space between the two of them didn't help the situation either. He could even smell the tall tale signs of his brother's arousal. Just his luck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Victor kept his brother restrained, didn't dare give him an inch or else their positions would be reversed. He learnt that his baby brother was quite capable of switching their positions one year when they both barely entered their teenage years, or at least what would be considered teenage years these days, and funnily enough it wasn't even a fight. If anything it could be considered to be play, just simple good natured play.

Those good natured times became less and less as time gone on and as they fought in wars as though it were just a simple job like today's job at the supermarket. Frowning he felt his brother struggles die down, but Victor wasn't stupid so he didn't let that persuade him that his brother gave up. His baby brother never gives up. He learnt that from Victor, Victor was sure of it.

He could feel his brother take a few deep forced breaths before Victor heard James mutter in an irritated tone,  
"And why not?"

"Because, brother dearest I don't have any intentions on bleeding any more then I have to. And if this is how we have to remain in order to talk. Then so be it." Victor explained as casual as he could between small grunts from James's struggling increasing slightly, it was hard to hold him still for long and Victor wasn't very fond of actually staying like this just to talk. He wouldn't admit that though.

"I had every right to attack you." Logan growled the memory of his brother reminding him of that night still fresh in his mind and seemed to claw at a wound that never truly healed.

Victor grimaced slightly, that reminded him of his own words. He brought up that night he made every effort to not bring up, not even when they were enemies. The very night his baby brother killed their father in revenge. And although it was unintentional at the time, it freed him from his life with his father and the weakness living with his father brought.

"Listen, Jimmy. I'm goin' to let you up now. Don't attack me or else you'll relearn what fire feels like. Got it?" Victor said, earning a growl before a forced nod. Of course is brother would agree to that. Who wouldn't?

Slowly Victor got to his feet and moved back over to the sofa, pushing down the mild aroused state he had to deal with thanks to his brother being stubborn and creating unwanted friction in his struggles. Not to mention the fighting didn't diminish it either. Pushing away those thoughts he focused on the situation at hand. It was more important then that, for the moment.

He watched his brother quickly get to his feet and fixed the blanket so it remained fastened around his waist. It was a miracle that it remained like that so far.

Maybe Victor should find a way to talk about that night? Even though he dreaded that idea, but new it probably would be his best option in getting Jimmy from giving him the look that clearly spelt danger out in capital letters, someone twice his size would back off when James gave that look. Well, that someone was never him. After all, he taught his baby brother how to give that look when they hit adulthood.

"You had no right to bring up that night Victor." Logan snarled lowly stiffly sitting down on the sofa that he had no doubt wouldn't be in once piece by the time this night ended and it couldn't end soon enough.

Victor wanted to snarl, laugh bitterly and swipe at his brother for that, but he had more ability in restraint then people gave him credit for. And when he said people, that also included his brother most of the time.

"Why's that?" Victor forced out, staring steadily at his brother who once again found the fire more interesting then Victor himself. It was aggravating.

His brother didn't answer him, and Victor found that fact even more aggravating then his little brother not looking at him.

"Jimmy, why is that?" Victor repeated, speaking as though he were speaking to a child. If anything that would piss his brother off enough to answer him and the growl he got proved him correct to a certain degree.

"You never spoke of it before… Not once did you say it was my fault…" Logan ground out through clutched teeth, talking about this made him remember what it was like the night everything changed and the fear he felt which angered him due to the fact that he hated that feeling.

"I didn't say it was your fault this time either, start reading between the lines Jimmy-boy." Victor stated in an agitated sigh of course his brother had to be difficult. Gone were the days they understood each other it seemed like.

* * *

Logan wanted to leave the cabin, wanted to run like he did so long ago when he first learnt he had a brother and hidden claws.

His brother told him that he deserved it. He being his biological father, the groundskeeper who tormented his older brother mercilessly because he was both a drunken fool and Victor had claws that weren't the fingernails normal children were suppose to have. Fingernails like he had.

"You shouldn't've brought up that night." Logan stated harshly, a low growl rumbled along with his statement. He didn't bother looking at his brother at the moment.

There was silence between the two of them for a moment; the only sound that could be heard was the fire and the harsh winds outside. Logan watched as his brother stood up and tended to the fire that didn't need to be tended to. But Logan figured it was something his brother was doing in order to formulate an answer or keep himself level headed, which Logan wasn't really all that sure. He didn't want to read too far into it either.

"I know." Victor grunted after a bit, nothing more was said at that point as he went and sat down on the sofa again.

Logan knew that what he got was as close to an apology as he could get, and wondered faintly if he should accept it or keep pushing for those two little words that he rarely spoke himself. But decided against it, it wouldn't get those words it would just end in bloodshed because neither of them liked being pushed at for answers.

The situation between them at the point was oddly calm, almost like the old days when they fought and bickered then made up and got along as though they were normal brothers. Even though, they never were normal to start with. An ache made itself known to Logan; it brought things into focus that a part of him wanted those days back.

But he couldn't, could he?

He was an X-Man. He protected so called innocent people from people like his brother and on occasion actually got to be a hero of sorts and help save the world. Even though the title hero never truly fit with him since he took his first life. The man who fathered the two of them, the only thing the drunken man did right it seemed.

Not to mention he had morals and strict guidelines as to where his brother had none and answered to no one. In some ways Victor was freer then he was and in other ways Victor was more caged then Logan was. All of that coming from the fact that Victor embraced that darker part of himself, the animal. As to where Logan fought it, feared it even more then his nightmares that reminded him of pain and desperation.

"What's botherin' you now?" Victor stated, breaking the silence that brought pain that Victor hated, it was the same pain that he felt the day after his little brother left him, when what happened in Africa truly set in.

Logan frowned slightly looking to his side, why did his brother have to do that? Read him like he was some book with a transparent cover?

"What makes you say that?" Logan asked, knowing that his brother probably read him like a book. Damn the bastard.

"You're givin' that fire a look that usually says you're in deep thought…" Victor stated with a slight shrug in a nonchalant manner.

"No I ain't." Logan stated, not really wanting to get into this at the moment. It would only start another fight and Logan didn't think the blanket would really take too much abuse that no doubt would end up happening if they were to fight. Again.

"Bullshit. Out with it." Victor insisted, his brother was hiding something from him and at this point Victor didn't want his brother to hide anything from him so he was going to force it out of the runt even if he had to do just that, force it.

"What possessed you to come to my cabin, now of all times?" Logan stated, decided to either change the subject permanently or at least divert his brother's attention away from questioning him about what's on his mind until Logan could come up with the answers himself.

"What? Can't I come check up on my baby brother?" Victor taunted, knowing full well what his brother was doing but let it slide this time.

Logan's eyes narrowed dangerously as he faced his brother.

"No. Checking up on someone doesn't include burning their cloths, sharing their intestines and other organs with the local wildlife or break my window." Logan stated with a slight growl. Much to his annoyance all he got for that was a chuckle as his brother wondered into the small kitchen that was separated from the living room by a wall and small hallway.

"Figures… Asshole." Logan growled out to himself as he shifted on the seat, he was thankful that the mild cold he felt from being topless wasn't really bothering him like it would most others.

* * *

Victor stood in the kitchen leaning against the counter, uncaring that his claws created deep groves in the polished surface. This was all he could do to keep himself calm and as level headed as it was possible for him, and sometimes it was a hard thing to do.

He came here to reclaim his brother, to have another predator tucked underneath his belly instead of his usual prey. He didn't however come here to do all this talking crap that was happening. It was a foreign thing now and he knew it probably was the same for his brother.

Yet here he was, in a cabin in the dead of winter during a snow storm having what most would call a heart-to-heart talk. Growling at that he tore himself away from the counter and looked in the fridge to find it had two cases of beer and half a jug of expired milk, aside from that there was nothing.

Snorting slightly, it was just like his brother to not bother with other necessities that would be needed.

Taking one drink out he finished it off quickly, drinking it like someone would water. He didn't even feel a buzz from the alcohol he just downed. Sometimes he cursed his healing factor. Enough was enough; he set aside the whole talking business to deal with it later. After all, he and his brother will be in this world carving bloody path for one reason or another for a long time so there was plenty of time to talk later.

Slipping off his jacket that was torn and ripped in spots enough as it is and placed it over the single chair at the old looking and well used table in order to save it from further damage. His bag that he brought in was leaning against a wobbly leg of the table; he had extra cloths so the cloths he was wearing at this point no longer held as high of importance as they did when his bag was in his truck.

No, talking was definitely over at this point. Now he was going to do what he had every intention in doing when he first stalked his brother out in this town a couple of days ago and knocked on his cabin's door. Smirking he took a deep breath in; he could smell his own scent and the arousal that was ever present underneath all the other emotions he could nearly smell.

"You know, Jimmy. I think you're too tense." Victor stated, loud enough to be heard in the living room.

* * *

Logan slipped forward in his seat slightly, moved quietly ever since Victor disappeared from the room. He could smell the hints of arousal in his brother's scent ever since the fighting started. Outside he wasn't too sure if it was real or his imagination but the last fight when he was stuck on his belly he knew he smelt correctly.

Pushing his fists into the sofa to muffle the sound of his claws coming out he listened to what his brother was saying after he most likely drank one of his bottles of beer. Damn his brother for invading Logan's cabin and acting as though he owned the place!

"Oh ya, why's that?" Logan asked as he felt his claws pierce through his skin with a very muffled snikt thanks to the sofa that was now getting more abused then it was this morning when Logan slept on it rather then using the bed in the bedroom that once was the place he kept his bag. Standing up and pulling his claws out of the sofa he walked lightly to the wall opposite to the fire so it won't create a shadow.

He could hear his brother coming; smelt him even before his ears picked up his brother's now more predatory steps that were designed to be silent enough to sneak up on someone who didn't have enhanced hearing.

If anything what was happening at this point was both a dance between predator's and a gamble between two aggressive rival's to see who begs the big prize. Control of the situation.

* * *

Victor heard the tall tale sound of claws slowly being unsheathed, it was most likely muffled which made it hard for Victor to be sure completely until he was in the same room as his brother.

The promise of the surprise entertained him more then the prospect of having a knife held improperly towards him by a frail or an overzealous lover.

Victor understood the rules of this particularly game very well; he played it so many times with his brother. The past the goal was to gain the dominate position, most of the times he managed to win and at times he lost. And during the time in the Brotherhood the goal changed but the rules were the same.

For those little games it was to see who was better, who was stronger and who was the more powerful of the two. And like the past, sometimes he won and sometimes he lost. It all depends on the situation he figured.

His senses alert and trained on the situation at hand Victor looked for signs of where his brother would be, and much to his annoyance he couldn't see any. His brother was getting better at thinking on his feet, far better then a long time ago that's for sure.

Sniffing the air he could smell his brother's scent close by, fresher which told him that his brother most likely was going to ambush him the minute he steps into the room. It meant Victor will have to rely on his quick reflexes and use brute strength to push the situation into his favor.

Still it won't be easy, his brother was strong. All the better.

Smirking in the promise of the situation Victor felt his claws lengthen to their fullest length as he slowed his pace. He had two choices, either rush in and risk the chance of adamantium claws shoved into his throat knocking him down most likely if James got good footing or he could take it slow and make sure he doesn't give his brother a good chance to land a good hit.

His instincts told him the latter.

"You're too tense cause you never let loose these days runt. Ain't good for your health." Victor mocked as he raised an arm to block his front while tensing his free arm so he could strike as soon as James's attack finished.

As soon as he took a single step into the room his little brother attacked, an incomplete ambush driven by the want to win. Victor was sure of it. Grunting as he took hold of the fist that belonged to the claws that were now sticking through his hand he retaliated and ended up coming short and getting his other arm pierced by the other set of claws.

Not yet a win though, they both were still standing.

Their eyes connected for a moment and Victor smirked, oh ya his brother wanted this as much as he did even though he denies it and will deny it even after it's finished.

* * *

Logan cursed himself for coming short in his own impatience. If he waited a second longer he could have gotten a better hit in then being in a stalemate with his brother. When their eyes connected and his brother smirked Logan growled.

Pushing forward he got a few steps forward before his brother joined the little reverse tug-a-war going on. Both Logan and his brother were fighting for the most ground, pushing against each other in enough force to knock a lesser man down or through thin walls at this point.

They both put a lot of weight and strength behind their pushes. And Logan was refusing to lose this fight, he didn't want to. Couldn't stand it, it would mean that he was embracing a part of himself he wasn't proud of. Yet the animal in him rejoiced in the promises of this game, rejoiced in the freedom that could be gained in this situation, if not temporary.

What was the harm of letting go at this moment when he wasn't anywhere where he could harm someone unintentionally?

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Heh, another chapter finished. Though I should go pay a bit of attention to some of my other fanfics lol.

_**Caroline:**_ So you're not much of a Logan fan as you are a Victor fan, eh? lol, no worries there in some ways so am I. Though I for one am starting to love these two together XD. Glad you liked the previous chapter. Glad I managed to portray those sort of emotions well enough XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Victor saw the debate in his brother's eyes as clearly as he could see the anger there. It was both entertaining to watch his brother fight against his nature, it was like a wolf trying to be a border collie all well groomed and people friendly. And at the same time it was infuriating to watch because of that denial, his brother was an animal just like he was and should act like it.

"Quit denying what you are and want, I can practically smell it in you." Victor hisses out as he put more weight behind his push forcing his brother back a few steps and closer to the location of the couch due to the fact that it would be a good place to get his brother off his feet and gain the upper hand.

"I ain't you. And I'm not denying anything." Logan snarled angrily as he slowed his backward destination and inwardly wincing as Victor's fingers curled into both his shoulder and hand in Victor's anger most likely.

Victor's eyes narrowed, the hold he had on the shoulder just barely thanks to the fact that his brother decided to stab him in the arm tightened as did his grip on his brother's hands. He ignored how doing that caused himself pain from having his brother's adamantium claws sticking through his hand, pain didn't matter at the moment. No what mattered was drilling the truth of what his brother was into that thick skull of his.

"You're just like me. Even if you deny it now Jimmy. There'll be a day when you realize that yourself." Victor stated calmly before pulling back with one objective. To unbalance his brother enough to get a proper upper hand in the situation.

It worked; his brother stumbled forward with the fact that he wasn't expecting Victor to just simply back up. After all, he never really had to do that before. Every time this happened before he always won by either tripping his brother to the ground or push him into a hard surface and hold him there until he gives up. Which always took a while because of his brother's stubbornness, a trait Victor shares in full.

* * *

Logan might not have seen his brother backing up coming but saw the lunge coming and ducked accordingly while shoving his claws up and flipping his brother towards the couch watching as he landed on it in an awkward mess of limbs. Logan heard snarling coming from his brother as he quickly shifted so he was crouched on the couch in a position that looked like he was ready to pounce from that location. Logan would be prepared for that.

What Logan didn't expect was the space between the wall and the couch became useful to Victor as he managed to get between the two and pushed the couch with both a leg and his arms hard enough to shove it forward in Logan's direction. And it was fast and hard enough to force Logan to have to dodge it by jumping over it.

Unfortunately for Logan, as soon as he touched the ground on the other side of the overturned and misplaced couch Victor's hand was shoved far into his stomach that he swore his spine was being held. He could feel the wetness of his own blood run down the remainder of his stomach and soaking the blanket. It didn't last long though due to his healing factor.

"Didn't see that coming did ya runt?" Victor taunted, he enjoyed seeing that surprised expression on Jimmy's face and feeling that warm wetness around his lower arm and hand.

Logan snarled angrily, how could he be so stupid to fall for this. It was the oldest in the book, and a move that Logan himself would use against his enemies though he'd use a chair due to the fact that it was quicker then a couch. He couldn't spend a lot of time cursing himself for it, he had to retaliate and more importantly he had to get Victor's hand out of his stomach. He felt Victor pull back, his body wanted to move with Victor's arm due to the grip he now was sure Victor had on his spine.

Granted the adamantium would keep him from having his spine snapped or broken like a twig, it won't change the fact that any hard hit to it would still hurt the nerve enough to distract him and take away his ability to co-ordinate his lower limbs for a few moments. And in those moments he knew Victor would take full advantage and take control of this situation.

Logan couldn't allow that, the inner animal in him seemed to agree as Logan snarled angry and shoved his claws deep into Victor's stomach feeling a nick as one of his claws hit something. Bone most likely.

"No, I didn't see it coming but ya know you can't get too far from me now bub. Not unless ya let go." Logan ground out through gritted teeth; Victor was purposely pulling Logan closer and closer to him for reasons Logan has yet to figure out.

"Guess we're gonna stay in close quarters runt." Victor taunted, not bothered by the fact that his brother's incredibly sharp claws tickled his spine but not enough to cause it any other damage other then nicks and scraps.

Logan's eyes narrowed dangerously. His brother was taunting him, not taking him serious. After all he wasn't the tip to sever someone's spine just for the sake of control over them. No Logan was the type to beat it into someone if he absolutely had to; unless they used lethal force with him or with the people he actually cared about. Then it was a different story.

"Guess so." Logan grunted slightly, though that was the only verbal acknowledgement to Victor's taunt. Logan heard with mild satisfaction a surprised sound coming from his brother as Logan pushed his claws in deeper and before Victor had the chance to pull away he cut right through Victor's spine.

They both ended up falling to the ground, Logan only because Victor refused to let go.

"Think you're clever, I'm gonna just heal and then let's see how this situation turns out." Victor snarled, he shouldn't have been so confident because he should have seen this coming after all his brother was like him and didn't play fair.

"Ya, but you're not exactly in a spot to dictate how things'll go now ain't ya." Logan snarled, he was crouched on top of Victor, a forced kneeling position because Victor didn't let him get too far. Below him Victor laid in a messy tangle of his own limbs, arms capable of moving but legs twisted awkwardly underneath the both of them thanks to how they fell.

"Show's how much you know." Victor snarled using his other hand to swipe angrily catching James across the side and hip, tearing the blanket's hold around Logan's waist a little more but not enough to force his brother to fight in the nude.

Logan understood the silent message of the power Victor still had in the situation but that wouldn't deter him from acquiring the control of the situation. He needed it, if he had any chance in getting his brother to back off in any way.

* * *

Victor was slightly disappointed in the efficient way his brother managed to tie the blanket around his waist, but didn't dwell on that for long. He couldn't afford too. James's claws were no longer buried in his stomach; they came out when they both fell.

He knew he couldn't snap the spine, which was a pity right there because that would make the situation all the easier but not entirely as fun he'd have to admit.

Victor felt his spine nit back together painfully; it was never fun when his spine and the nerves running through it had to heal. If anything it hurt worse then a bullet sometimes. But then again, bullets healed faster.

"Oh ya, how's that?" Logan growled out as his claws tickled underneath Victor's jaw, precariously close to cutting skin though Logan was well aware that it wasn't a threat to Victor, they both knew he wouldn't push those claws up further then they already were.

Pointless move, it meant nothing to Victor. It would have meant something if he knew James would have actually pushed them up into Victor's head. But James won't, all to keep what was left of his so called humanity Victor figured.

"Cause I got a hold of your spine Jimmy-boy, and I ain't letting go now that I got a good hold." Victor taunted, letting a chuckle escape to add more to the taunt then just words alone.

"That won't matter Victor, and you know it. You only have one hand. Aside from tha' you have no control over this situation." Logan ground out, Victor was moving his fingers around his spine which was causing a lot of discomfort thanks to having to heal every little bit of damage the moves made.

"I could feel cool air on my knuckles Jimmy, does that mean I have my hand perfectly through your skin, thought for a moment there it was underneath your skin." Victor taunted, ignoring James's words. Even though he had to admit that they were true. He only had one hand at the moment as his feet were still useless to him. The tingling only told him that feeling and control was just coming back.

Victor watched as his brother glared at him, a useless comeback but entertaining nonetheless. His baby brother was so entertaining. And not to mention even though he never verbally says it at the moment, that entertaining person was _his_.

An audible snikt was the only answer Victor received as he turned his attention to the claws heading for his stomach. Blocking those well enough to keep them away from his spine he felt a hard hit to his face. Clever little runt to use things and distraction to his advantage.

But that won't be enough. Snarling angrily he couldn't help but turned that snarl into a chuckle as he mocked,  
"Jimmy, you hit me harder before. Knocked me out in one hit too, don't tell me you're getting soft."

But it was true; his brother was getting soft because of them. They were slowly taming the animal his brother was. Taking away that wild spark that was uniquely his brothers. Deep down though Victor hated them for that fact, loathed there very existence even more then he loathed his father. And he loathed his father far more then anything he's known up to now.

His brother was going to snarl something but Victor didn't give him the chance to even mutter a word as Victor ripped his hand from his brother's stomach and forcing his legs out from under him so he could get a good handle in the situation rather then just lay there.

His brother wasn't one to wait though, claws dug deep into his shoulders and weight was pushed down onto his stomach as his brother used his heavy weight to attempt to restrain him well enough to keep hold of the situation.

It won't work.

Victor was capable of lifting his brother and throwing him like a rag doll easily enough before, now however he simply grabbed hold of James's wrists and bucked up enough to force his brother to lose balance enough to switch their positions.

His baby brother was a good fighter, unstoppable even. But Victor was better at restraint and using his full body weight to gain advantages and to take what he wanted from whomever he wanted to take it from at the moment. He had a lot of practice.

If it was anyone else he'd go for the neck in most situations but if he let go of his brother, Victor would no doubt lose control over the situation and this gain of control although surprising was not something he was willing to give up.

Victor heard snarling coming from his brother, but that wasn't entirely surprising. James like himself was accustomed to snarling or growling in situations more so then the average person.

* * *

Logan couldn't believe it. He was trapped underneath his brother! And that was a fact that he wasn't really enjoying at the least, in fact he was furious at the situation. He was surprised, for a split second when his brother ended up bucking enough to unbalance him.

And now his wrists were in Victor's grip and he was stuck underneath Victor's full weight. Snarling was about all he could do until he figured out what to say or what to do. Whichever came first he figured.

"What nothing to say Jimmy?" Victor taunted slightly, though the entire game and this outcome did nothing but make him want to reclaim his brother more so then before, the situation excited him even when he was motionless on the ground because of his brother's underhanded move by severing his spine.

Logan snarled angrily, glaring at Victor with everything he had. He tensed his muscles and flexed to test were it would be easiest in forcing Victor to let go and get off. His legs were some use, but not enough in order to get free thanks to the position he and his brother were in.

"Get. Off." Logan ground out through clutched teeth; anger caused the edges of his vision to remain red as everything in him screamed at him to get out of this hold no matter what it took. Claw, bite, whatever he had to do.

Logan smelt his brother's excitement and growled lowly as a reaction. This whole thing shouldn't have happened, he shouldn't be allowing such a thing to even get this far. He wasn't that person he was before when he was okay with things that were a stigma to regular society in both mutant circles and human.

Yet despite all that there was that part of him that wondered what one more time would be like. After all, they were in a cabin away from societies prying eyes.

"No." Victor taunted before moving down so his mouth was right next to James's ear and said in a low purr,  
"This situation is going to end in one way Jimmy-boy. And that's me taken what's mine."

Logan's eyes widened in shock more then anything. He always knew that his brother was a blunt person by nature, saying things as they were rather then sugar coating things no matter how cruel what he had to say was. That was something Logan had in common with his brother, and freely admitted that much. But this, this was pushing it in Logan's opinion.

Logan already hated how divided he was with the whole thing; hated that despite his own disapproval with the situation he couldn't deny the fact that Victor was presenting too many temptations for Logan to truly ignore. Too many temptations Logan's inner animal to ignore.

And Victor's latest statements made things more difficult for Logan due to the fact that he was so divided. He cursed Victor inwardly and snarled angrily while increasing his struggles. Yet Logan couldn't help but wonder, what was one more time?

* * *

Victor snarled in return for the struggling, he would not be denied this. His brother and his silly debates and going along with society like he was earlier this evening, was really starting to piss him off. What would it take to force his brother to see? What would it take to make his brother just accept this?

He had to find a way to get his brother more cooperative then he was at this point. And in order to do that he needed more access to his brother's body then he had at the moment. That meant the blanket had to go.

Sinking his teeth deep into his brother's neck he felt his brother still underneath to him, it was enough to get him to smirk against his brother's neck. James was always the type to freeze when his neck was bitten, and Victor wondered faintly if woman figured that out when they laid with the runt. He doubted it, he had no doubt his brother probably ruled the bedroom as much as he did the cage.

Once he knew his brother was temporarily distracted with the hold Victor had on the neck he let go of the wrists in favor of using his claws to shred the blanket so it couldn't be used anymore.

He felt claws sink into his shoulders and a low growl as a response to his shredding the blanket that now was nothing more then rags as Victor pulled it away from his brother's normally yielding body. He ignored them; they weren't really causing his arms to be unusable.

He used one arm to keep a grip on his brother without letting go of the neck, Victor used his free hand to sink his claws into James's leg and moving it so he could lay between his brother's legs in a more intimate position leaving nothing to imagination on what Victor was going to do at some point.

He could tell James wasn't very fond of the new position or his lack of material between them with the fact that the only fabric now separating them was Victor's pants. But then again, his brother might be opposed to this it was becoming more and more obvious to Victor that James's body was more willing. His baby brother no doubt would deny that.

Letting go of James's neck Victor growled out,  
"Quit fighting this Jimmy. I know you want it, despite societies dogma opinion you most likely care 'bout." He heard a growl as a response to that but other then that nothing was said, either that or his brother was thinking up a reply.

"Never really cared what society thinks, haven't for fifteen years and before that didn' care some." Logan snarled out, it was forced while he was fighting off the conflicting emotions this situation presented.

Victor didn't say anything for a moment before chuckling slightly, of course his brother would be more concerned with remaining human more so then what regular society thought. He should have seen that, he knew his brother better then anyone. Lowering himself more so against his brother he couldn't help but purr into his brother's ear,  
"You really worried about that? Really Jimmy-boy, a man should be true to his nature. All of it." It was hypocritical of him to say probably; after all he was more of an animal then a man. But couldn't help but agree with that logic. Even a cruel man with bloodlust on his mind should be true to his nature. Just as much as the saint who helped people so foolishly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Victor could clearly see the disagreement there, but there was an underline of agreement although it was small and was far from easy to distinguish from the other emotions floating in his baby brothers eyes. But it was there, and that was enough for Victor to notice as clear as day. He would enjoy forcing his brother to consent and watch that control shatter underneath him. Victor took this time to remove James's claws from his shoulders, which in itself was a struggle but it was something Victor was used to doing after all he had to do it many times already.

"That's not the po…" Logan started, though his words were cut off by a deliberate hard roll of Victor's hips forcing an unwanted gasp out of Logan who glared and growled as a response to both Victor and the unwanted gasp.

Victor chuckled; his brother was such a stubborn fool. But that was one of the most entertaining aspects about his brother in Victor's opinion. Victor didn't let go of the wrists for a good few minutes while he kept up his slow movements deliberately in order to keep his brother from focusing on too much, after all even in the past if he could keep his brother distracted long enough Victor usually gets what he wants.

And at this point all he wanted was to take his brother in any way he could get.

"Relax Jimmy." Victor taunted when he couldn't help but notice despite the fact that his brother's body was no doubt waking up in equal want James was still as tense before despite the lack of struggling. He could tell his brother's jaw was clutched tightly and chuckled because of it. His brother was so stubborn.

Lowering himself right against his brother so there wasn't any space between the two of them Victor calmly lapped at the dried blood on his brother's neck where Victor bite him. So far his brother didn't retaliate even with the fact that Victor was no longer restraining his wrists, which proved to Victor that his brother was either too distracted to notice or that he wanted this despite his denial.

Victor liked to think that it was the latter. He enjoyed the taste of his brother's blood, there was nothing else like it in the world and at the moment this blood was his just as much as the owner of the said blood was.

* * *

Logan cursed his situation for the thousandth time in the last few minutes. He was fully aware that his wrists weren't restrained anymore, though his focus was more on the fact that his neck was getting licked and the rolling of hips against him.

Not to mention his own awakening need tugging at his attention, and he knew that Victor both smelt and felt it thanks to the fact that Victor didn't hesitate nor did he get frustrated in the lack of responses. Though he knew that it wouldn't stop his brother, Victor was selfish and had a nasty habit of just taking what he wanted.

At this point, he had two choices. One was to either keep fighting which would probably still end up with Victor taking what he wanted thanks to the fact that no matter how hard he could struggle he was in no place to position to do much damage. Or he could be an equal participant in this and just get back at Victor after with double amount of pain involved.

The decision was made up, and Logan would deal with the consequences with them later. It wasn't like he had much planned now anyways. As calmly as he was capable of he shifted slightly so his feet where planted flat on the ground before arching his lower body up against Victor which stopped the licking instantly. Good. It felt weird now to be licked by anyone.

Logan heard that infuriating chuckle as Victor pushed down against him harder then before in order to push him right against the floor. Logan didn't fight as Victor shifted enough so he was looking Logan in the eyes again.

"See…" Victor started confidently, though he didn't get much chance in speaking due to the fact that the sides of his face was grabbed and he was pulled down into a clash of teeth that usually would be considered to be a very demanding and fierce kiss.

Logan didn't want to hear whatever it was Victor was going to say, he already had a good idea on what it would be anyways. And that was an argument he didn't want to get into at this point. Most likely later they would fight, but right now other things now needed to be tended to.

He could feel Victor enthusiastically react to the demanding kiss while a clawed hand wove into Logan's hair while the other roamed lower. Logan felt small scratches heal up along his side, that didn't matter he was used being clawed in any sort of situation. Logan clearly felt the possessive hold where Victor had a handful of his hair and the possessive grip on his hip.

Ignoring that Logan simply carried on with what he was doing, and at this point he deemed it to be unfair that he was the only one nude. With the fact that his claws still had to be sheathed, he made quick work of Victor's cloths noting that Victor let him with a clear amused and aroused aura surrounding the larger man.

Logan smelt his brother's blood in the air, it wasn't thick but it was there from the fact that his claws ran across his brother's skin as well when he made quick work of Victor's cloths. Logan could imagine the cuts healing up leaving thin trails of blood where they were in his minds eye, a fact that his inner animal seemed to enjoy more so then he did.

One thing he did notice though was the shiver that went through his brother's body at that fact.

* * *

Victor nearly purred as his skin was exposed to the warm air. Breaking the kiss panting, he couldn't help but look smug. With all the fighting and denial, James was just as much of an animal as he was. No questions about it. He knew it was something his brother didn't want to hear but what can he say, truth hurts.

Gripping his brother's hip to keep it in place he pushed his hips down hard, anyone else would be concerned with the pressure involved with that push but his brother wasn't anyone else. James was someone who could take Victor's caresses and return them in full.

He could hear the faint sounds that his action gained, but his brother wasn't as vocal as he used to be. Victor could tell he was holding it in, what fun.

"No need to keep quiet Jimmy, I already know every sound you can make." Victor taunted as he ducked down and attacked James's neck with sharp nips and kisses. Noting slightly that his brother's claws slide from view, not that there presence was a problem in any form. Though it was a pity they were put away, Victor wanted to explore those too. Oh well, he'll just have to coax them out again afterwards. First and foremost he had other important things to tend to, like claiming his brother for one.

After all, James was his and his alone.

He felt his brother explore whatever he could reach, but then again he knew eventually his brother would take a close interest in this because like himself James wasn't one to just lie down and take it. Which made these events all the better, for the both of them.

Though it wasn't long until Victor felt James explorative touches become more dominant seeking, of course Victor's brother would seek out the dominant role in the coupling. Which was something that amused Victor as much as Victor didn't agree with that idea so he made sure to interfere with that dominant seeking as much as possible while he himself kept himself in that position of dominance. Perhaps one day, but not today.

Victor decided to keep himself busy by exploring his brother's neck and shoulder with sharp nips and hard licks.

* * *

Logan despite the dizzying desire Victor's touches stirred in him, didn't like the idea of being the one on the bottom of this escapade. It would mean that he was the bitch in this coupling, and everything in him that Logan fought to control growled and snarled at the idea. Logan for once was in agreement, he's spent too much time now being the dominant one in situations like this.

Though aside from his brother, it was usually with woman due to the fact that everything in him preferred woman over men. Victor was the only exception.

No, Logan found he was quiet too long in this. No he laid underneath Victor too long, too accepting. His mild attempts in gaining any dominant standing in this denied. A tall-tale snikt was heard as he pushed them deep within Victor's chest, the shoulders wouldn't work he knew that already. But going for the lungs meant more pain, and pain was a good way of distracting someone. Even enough distraction for Victor.

The surprised gasp and growl told him that Victor wasn't entirely expecting it. Good. With a hard push Logan managed to get Victor up enough to put his feet against his elder brother's stomach and pushed Victor off of him finally. With Victor off of him, he now had more leverage in the situation.

Logan watched Victor hit the wall, blood ran down his bare body but that was ignored due to the fact that Logan's attention was on his brother's aroused state and the sudden need to taste his brother in any way thanks to his own arousal.

* * *

Victor snarled angrily, he couldn't believe that he let himself get pushed off like that. It wasn't the fact that he was stabbed in the chest by six sharp metallic claws, it was getting pushed off that pissed him off. He was aroused, and he wanted completion only to be denied.

Leaning against the warm wall next to the fire he glared daggers at his brother who stood up, from his spot he was treated with a full view of his brother but due to his high irritation and anger he couldn't really admire that body.

Opening his mouth to say something he found his lips claimed and his brother against him, pressing hard. Snarling into the kiss he dug his claws deep into his brother's sides and felt the skin heal around them. The wetness around his fingertips and claws was as intoxicating as his own arousal.

His brother was far more brazen then before, after all no one even attempted to dominate these kind of situations with him. He would tear people down for less. Victor snarled lightly while extracting his claws from his brother's sides leaving streaks of blood where he lightly played afterwards while allowing his brother to have this short time of control.

Chuckling as the kiss was broken Victor couldn't help himself as he said,  
"Well, you only had to ask Jimmy." A growl from his brother was the only response he got, which didn't bother him much his brother was a man of few words most of the time anyways.

Victor didn't get to say much else, even if he wanted to as he felt his brother lower himself down. Which in itself was a move that shocked Victor into stillness while he watched his brother who was far more brazen then he used to be much to Victor's constant delight. Victor's eyes went half-lidded in habit while his fingers intertwined in James's hair holding him there.

Purring slightly he found himself quite content staying there while his brother knelt before him in such a sinful state. Needlessly said, Victor wouldn't even start considering a complaint at the newest development of this situation.

He's came here to claim his brother, and that in some ways, was what he was doing though it happened to be in a slightly different manner then he planned.

When he felt the imminent signs that his climax would be coming sooner then it usually would he had to forcefully pull himself from his brother's mouth with a growl. Using his free hand he grabbed hold of his brother's shoulder digging his claws in for leverage he pulled his brother up, not letting go of his hair as Victor claimed his brother's mouth.

Without warning he switched positions so his brother was against the wall, a knee tucked between James's legs hard enough to keep them separated.

"Where'd you learn that Jimmy?" Victor chided as soon as he broke the kiss.

"Where'd you think?" Logan snarled in return, he didn't fight too much but found that he was once again in a position where that seemingly elusive dominate position was out of his grasp once more.

Chuckling Victor pulled away but not for long as he managed to turn his brother around so he was facing the wall, grinding himself up against his brother in the process. Of course his brother didn't quite agree with this position all that much but that was fine. He'll deal with the consequences as his mind fogged with a desire to finish things here and now.

No more playing.

Growling lowly he sank his teeth into the back of his brother's neck, ignoring the snarls and warnings his brother was giving as claws still remained in view. Without warning he positioned himself at his brother's entrance, sinking his claws into his brother's hips he pushed in.

Victor felt his brother still against him, he knew the sudden entrance hurt but he couldn't stop himself from continuing. In and out, the process was repeated in a hard fast motion. Not once letting go of his brother's neck.

* * *

Logan growled the situation forced him to brace himself against the wall. Forgetting about the fact that his claws were still out, he couldn't focus on much except for the bite to his neck and his brother's hard motion against him. The heat from the fire near them wasn't even noticed.

Granted, in the start he had to admit that it hurt. After all, his brother wasn't exactly small and thanks to his healing factor every time felt like the first to some extent. Though the pain in was fitting to an extent, even as it ebbed away allowing Logan to focus on the pleasure more so then the pain.

Once most of the pain was gone and easier to ignore he was given the freedom to react as much as he could, which wasn't very easy with Victor's teeth dug as deep as they could go in his neck.

Shifting slightly he managed to get closer to the wall so he could use one arm bent at the elbow to brace himself while he took his other arm away from the wall in order to stroke himself in time with his brother's thrusts.

Claws slipping from view Logan focused more on what they were doing then anything else. Which wasn't a hard thing to do. A low growl coming from deep in his throat as he finally found completion. A growl felt more then heard against his back told him that Victor was affected by Logan's body tightening around him. Warmth filled him, but Logan didn't pay much attention to that due to him being in his own glow of completion.

Logan felt his brother sag against him, claws carelessly removed from his hips but the hands still lingered there. Again, Logan could clearly fell the possessiveness in those hands. Great, he had to deal with a violent and possessive brother.

Logan didn't give his brother much time as he pulled himself free from Victor's teeth and touch as he slipped out from between his brother and the wall. Tending to the fire quickly before he slipped into the bathroom. The bathtub was still damp; he smelt blood which told him that his brother cleaned himself while he was unconscious thanks to Victor trying to be a baseball player with a large branch and him taking the role of the ball.

"Fuckin' asshole." Logan snarled slightly as he climbed into the shower and cleaned the blood off of him as well as his brother's blood and mess. He let the warm water wash over him while he stood there thinking. One question he had to think about was. What now? After all, it was obvious to himself that despite all his debate, protests and disagreement to the situation he still desired his brother. Still wanted how things were, yet he knew instinctively it could never go back to what it was.

He had responsibilities now, he made promises that he can't break. Not to mention he had an animal to keep caged up inside.

* * *

Victor couldn't help but chuckle as his brother made quick time to the bathroom and into the shower. His brother was such an entertaining contradicting idiot. Yet that didn't change Victor's preference to have his brother tucked underneath him rather then his usual pray. Soft belly weak frails, that's all they were to him. None of them caught his attention for as long as his brother did and could.

Fixing the beaten up couch enough to sit, Victor sat down, lounging around while surveying the scene before him. His cloths torn as well as the blanket and the scent in the air made his lips twitch into an amused grin as he shamelessly sat there staring at the fire. Now that part of his reason for coming here was finished and part of the conversation he still had to decide on what was next.

Whether or not his brother will keep pretending to be a sheep with the other soft belly pacifists? Whether or not they will go down the same road they have since his baby brother lost his memories? Or if maybe, just maybe something could be figured out. What that was, he honestly didn't know. And the unknown quality of it angered him to some extent; he liked having control over things. So does James.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Logan stood in the shower, he was done washing and everything else he needed to do. At this point he even ignored how the water was getting colder and colder on him. But he was used to the cold, been in colder more then once in his life and the recent fight outside didn't count. What kept him in the shower was that damned question that plagued him ever since he separated from his brother after Victor had his way.

Though Logan had to ask himself about that, did he fairly lose to that or did he give up? He really didn't want to put much thought into that one right at the moment; it had to take a back seat to the more important question of. Now what? There were several options to that question, several answers and it wasn't guaranteed they would work for the both of them or if they are just blind grasps at nothing where something used to be.

One option he could use was a guideline for Victor if he would agree to it. Sort of like a hunting season, times when he could kill freely. But he quickly shoved that idea away, it wouldn't work. It was cruel, and against everything he fought to stand for in the last few years. And not to mention he would lose the respect he has earned from the X-Men, and even though he wouldn't admit it he was grateful for that respect because it was another step showing that he's a man rather then an animal that some people think he is.

And if he does what he was planning, it would destroy everything and people would be right to consider him to be an animal.

"Wha' the hell're you thinkin'." Logan muttered, it was barely audible above the spray of water coming down against him. He hated that he would even consider something like that. Hated it because it would make him no better then Victor.

Another option was that he could by chance talk Victor into trying to change. But then again that would be like walking up to a tiger with a vegetable and asking it to stop eating meat. Snorting to himself at that image he wondered what else was there. What else could there be?

But then again perhaps his brother was screwing with him? Perhaps he should just push that question from his mind and force his brother to leave? Growling lowly Logan shook his head wildly, almost like he was trying to knock lose those thoughts so they would leave sooner rather then later. He couldn't let a head full of suspicions and paranoia's cloud his mind when he goes back into that room. Victor would pick it up and probably pick at it until they fight and things end up worse then what they were before Victor showed up at his door.

Furiously he turned the water off and dried himself off, he forced himself to calm down before he even considered touching the doorknob.

* * *

Eventually the shower stopped and his baby brother came out wearing only a towel around his waist. Chuckling slightly at that, Victor just crossed his arms across his chest and just watched as his brother sat down on the up right couch, not quite beside him. Though he couldn't help but muse on a few things in the silence that hung between them and now that he had a calmer head with most of what he had to do was out of the way he came to the conclusion that for one thing life if it kept going with them being enemies they both would suffer in some ways with despair of sorts and perhaps loneliness, and as much as Victor hated to admit it, he hated that thought.

The second thing he noted was that he gained dominance over James way too easily, especially with the fact that his brother was able to throw him off and keep him against the wall with minimum of force. Which obviously pointed out to one of two things, either his brother wanted to be dominated this time or Victor wasn't the one who was in as much control as he thought he was. That last thought was both amusing and annoying. Of all things for his little brother to pull.

Pushing that thought aside for now, he'll bring it up later; Victor decided to break the silence with a simple question,  
"So, what now? You obviously were thinkin' about what to do next in there with how long it took ya." Victor didn't move though, didn't even take his eyes off the ash in the fireplace.

"There's a few things that could be done…" Logan stated casually with a shrug while keeping his own arms crossed, making a mental note to force Victor to either buy him more cloths to replace the ones he lost or loan something for him to wear until he gets more cloths though doubted he'd get either without some sort of fight.

"I _know_ that. I asked what." Victor snarled slightly as he shifted slightly in his spot ignoring the mess he sat in, it didn't matter at the moment he had other things to deal with.

"Like, we can either keep goin' down the road of being enemies and we both know what that leads to and what that gains along the way…" Logan stated, it was obvious what he meant by that.

Victor knew what that meant as well, it meant a whole lot of trouble that would keep piling up and despite the fact that he loved trouble and loved causing it. This sort of trouble with his brother, he could do without to a point. He will never stop fighting his brother, and forcing him in some way or another to lose himself to his more wilder nature. The animal side, the side Victor embraced long ago and doubted he'd every willingly break free from.

"Or?" Victor stated, he wanted to know what other options James came up with in the long shower he took. Nothing was said, so Victor had to assume that his brother didn't know what to do so he added,  
"You don't know."

"We live in different worlds Victor…" Logan stated, he still had the faint paranoid thought that his brother was screwing with him but shoved it aside due to the fact that his instinct and what he heard and saw since he got out of the shower told him otherwise and like usual he chose to go with his instincts after all they never led him wrong before.

"Bullshit Jimmy, we're the same you and I. Two sides of the same coin you can say… I'm the animal you fight, and you're the man I'll never be by choice. But despite that, you're just like me. A killer, you may have morals 'n guidelines so you can fit in with your little friends but you know you'd never be one of them. Not truly…" Victor ranted, he didn't care if he might have sounded a bit hypocritical at small spots but he believed what he said and believed that he had a point in the matter.

Victor watched as James growled angrily but before he could even curse or say anything Victor stated calmly,  
"Tha' puts you in my world Jimmy. We're in the same world and that ain't never gonna change."

"What makes you certain of that? Huh. Cause from where I'm sitting it don' seem like that at all." Logan snarled though a part of him hidden away, the tired part, knew that Victor was right in some ways even though a part of him hated it.

"Maybe I hit you too hard in the head, or your head's permanently fucked up thanks to Stryker. But what I said is the truth Jimmy-boy. I'm certain of it because all your little friends in their world, a world they share with a killer like you will wither and die of old age and sickness Jimmy. _We_, we'll keep livin' long after there great grandkids give birth." Victor snarled, though he forced himself to remain calm. Why did his brother have to be such an irritating idiot who just didn't accept things as they were and had to have Victor spell it out for him all the time?

It was a fact that never changed, and a small hidden part of Victor rather did like being able to spell things out for his brother because that's what bigger brothers do. Wasn't it?

Victor watched with slight cold anticipation to see what his brother was going to say or do to that. He knew by the glare directed towards the fire that James knew that it was the truth, well most of it anyways. Perhaps his brother would see that guidelines and agreements wasn't necessary when it came to between them. Just acceptance to how things are how they always were and probably will be.

* * *

Logan snarled slightly as everything sunk in, here he was straining to think up something in order to balance things and his brother just shot any half assed idea he had down before it was even formulated in his mind. He knew his brother was watching him, but he ignored him while he focused on the fire in front of him as it flickered calmly. Mocking him with the fact that it'll never be alive to think about things like this.

To say it wasn't easy would be an understatement. His brother unfortunately had a lot of points though, especially with what will happen with his companions. They all will grow old and be blessed with the mercy of being able to die, and he will live to watch their grandchildren and grandchildren's children be born in innocence and grow up jaded in a world that is full of ignorance and the lack of acceptance for what you are.

This whole thing brought him back to the question. What now?

"So then… What now then? If you know everything, you tell me." Logan forced out, calmer then he was. He wasn't too fond of this conversation, in fact to him it lasted longer then it had to already. But things needed to be figured out, so he'll bite the bullet and keep with it.

"It's simple Jimmy-boy, its right in front of your face really. I'm not sayin' that you have to leave your precious X-Men or anythin' like that." Victor ground out, really his brother was being irritating now more so then before when he refused to co-operate.

"Then what." Logan interrupted, impatience winning with this conversation.

"I'm getting to that you shithead." Victor snarled out, he wanted to attack his brother for his constant irritating methods and the latest interruption.

Logan growled slightly, his claws itched underneath his skin but other then that he didn't do anything as he indicated for his brother to continue.

"It's simple Jimmy, as I said. All we have to is keep in contact, stay out of each others way and you quite fightin' like you did tonight when you clearly wanted it as much as I did though it was rather surprising that you just gave up like that." Victor continued calmly, a shrug of the shoulders came fluidly with his statement.

"That it… That's why you came here. Damn, you could have just called." Logan grunted, though he couldn't really deny the ending of that statement, it was surprising that he just let it happen like that. Not that Logan would give himself time to think about that, he didn't in the shower and wouldn't now.

"_That it_! Is that all you have to say after I went through all this trouble to hunt you down you ungrateful little piece of rat shit! And this piece of shit cabin don' have a damn phone!" Victor snarled, it was insulting after everything he's done to make sure weather conditions were proper and that his truck was now stuck in a pile of snow at the end of the small road to the cabin to ensure no one comes in or out.

"It could have avoided my cloths being burnt, my window getting broken and you becoming intimately familiar with the feel of my fuckin' spine!" Logan pointed out, angrily standing up along with his brother. His claws out as well as his brother's claws lengthened and fingers curled.

A fight will break out if they weren't careful at this point and Logan partially didn't want that because although he was capable of fighting in little to nothing he wasn't still fond of it and would naturally avoids it if he could.

The both of them stared at each other, glares that were meant to force the other to back down. It won't work with either of them because both of them were extremely stubborn and almost always never backs down from any sort of fight.

And for a good five minutes the two stood like that, readied to fight and not backing down before Logan decided that it would be best to not start a fight. After all, someone had to be the reasonable one of sorts even though he wasn't normally reasonable with a majority of people including his companions.

"An' how do you figure we stay in contact?" Logan asked, breaking the spell that kept them standing their ground. At least for now.

"Well, if you have an email then that could work." Victor mocked, going with the flow and allowing his fighting posture to relax enough for him to sit down, which James followed suit a few seconds after him.

"A what?" Logan asked, he remembered faintly Rogue talking about that but didn't deem it important so he didn't bother really learn what it was. Damn, now he wished he paid more attention.

"You shittin' me? Get out more… You have a phone number." Victor said, he didn't actually have an email but knew what it was though he didn't expect Logan to be that out of touch with some things.

"No." Logan stated, he never really liked phones all that much and when he has to carry a cell around it ends up getting broken in a fight at some point so why have one? And Logan could clearly see that his brother was both annoyed and amused. Lovely.

"Get a fuckin' phone. When you do phone me so I have it, it'll be easier to hack out agreements as they come up." Victor grunted as he shook his head in surprise more then anything, his baby brother needed to get out more.

Silence took over the situation again, and Logan had to think about what was said so far and what options it left them. And surprisingly it might be easier to do it Victor's way and divide the time pretty much with his responsibilities with the X-Men and his brother. After all, sometimes he leaves a couple months at a time so during those times he could probably meet up with Victor. If things keep going as well as they could with two opposites.

"Okay, you have a point. I'll give you that." Logan stated calmly, though the amused expression told him that Victor rather did enjoy him sucking up his pride and admitting that Victor had a point. Logan might never live it down. But that was fine; he'll deal with that later.

"See, how hard was that. Get a phone, things'll fall into place." Victor stated casually, he would have to figure out how to divide his mercenary jobs with spending time either fighting or actually being civil with his brother.

One thing is for sure, Logan had to figure out how to explain this to the rest of the X-Men when they find out. If they ever find out in the first place. If they don't then Logan won't feel obligated to tell them despite the fact that they were his team.

* * *

Victor sat back, arms crossed. Satisfied with how things turned out. And people said he wasn't capable of being reasonable. What a load of shit that is. Though they didn't really make it far into their statements when they had enough balls to speak to him, after all it was hard to speak when you were missing your bottom jaw and tongue.

"What about my cloths." Logan snarled slightly after a half an hour of just sitting there.

"They're in my truck. I'll get them later." Victor taunted slightly and ended up feeling three long metallic claws enter his side and cut through his lung with the practical ease of a hot knife to butter.

So far everything looked good, though there will always be a bloody disagreement with enough swearing to make a pirate blush. Not to mention whatever trouble their agreement would no doubt cause. But that was fine; Victor would cut anyone down if they tried anything funny. Including the X-Men.

* * *

Sarah sat in her apartment, comfortably in the warmth while the snow storm raged outside. An old picture of Elizabeth Howlett hung over top her fireplace, Elizabeth was an ancestor of hers. On her lap sat an old diary that she now handles carefully with gloves to ensure its survival. She loved reading it, she found out a lot about several generations Great Grandmother from there. Like how she married into the Howlett family yet fell in love with the groundskeeper named Thomas Logan. She couldn't help but giggle at the fact that one of her regular customers around this time goes by the name Logan. She thought about bringing it up, but the man wasn't sociable or really all that approachable most of the time. But he's never caused any trouble and always paid her on time for renting a cabin from her.

Scanning the pages gently she couldn't help but marvel at how in love the two were, yet Elizabeth could never be with him due to how things were back then with divorce and everything else that plagued that time and kept the two apart. So her ancestor had to stay in the marriage. It saddened both her and obviously Elizabeth because Thomas ended up having a son with someone else and gained a horrible drinking problem.

Sarah couldn't help but agree with Elizabeth when she spoke of disdain for Thomas's son though. She read the boy's nickname was Dog and was a bad influence on her young son James Howlett who wasn't even her husband's son at all. Poor young James was always sick; Sarah couldn't help but feel for the boy who obviously loved to be outside.

"Someone really should make a book of this, it would make a good romance novel. Except that it all stopped in the year of 1845 though… I wonder why?" Sarah mused to her cat as she gently touched the pages of Elizabeth's diary. The book never continued after that, so Sarah figured that Elizabeth never wanted to write in it again thanks to the memories it probably brought back. After all, from articles she found both her husband and Thomas died. Her husband shot by Thomas and Thomas; well she didn't know how he died or what happened to the boys.

"Did you know miss Kitty, I've noticed someone tailing after Mr. Logan for a few days I think… He sends chills down my spin, not in a good way either. If anything that man scares me. And once, I caught a glimpse of his hand while he leaned against a counter his truck… Claws Miss Kitty, horrible looking claws. I hope Mr. Logan will be okay." Sarah mused as she put the diary back in it's special case and calmly sealed out all the air to protect the book further.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Hopefully you'll like this chapter. It's the last, though I might do a follow up one-shot or two-shot based after a year. And there might be a good chance that if there is a 'juicy' scene between the brothers Victor won't top that one like he managed in this fanfic. Though that will be for those who've wanted Logan to get a good handle on the big ol' pussy cat.

Thank you for reading this fanfic despite how OOC at times it probably is. But as long as it entertains you as much as it entertained me then it's all good XD


End file.
